(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention utilizes partial electric energy of a direct current power source by converting a portion of the input direct current power though an electric control unit (ECU101) into alternating polarity electric energy or ripple electric energy and supplying the alternating polarity or ripple electric energy to the primary side of a transformer, and by converting alternating polarity electric energy or ripple electric energy output from the secondary side of the transformer through a full wave rectifier into a direct current auxiliary power source that is added to the input direct current power in order to boost a direct current output voltage. The direct current auxiliary power source performs serial voltage accumulation of the partial direct current input from the direct current power source via a direct current input terminal (INPT101), with a direct current output terminal (OUPT102) serving to output a boosted direct current electric energy. The electric control unit ensures that the transformer only needs to supply power for boosting, so that a full power transformer is not required, thereby reducing weight and production costs.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
For conventional voltage boosting performed by a direct current power source, the direct current has to be converted into alternating polarity electric energy first, and then a full power transformer is utilized for enabling the alternating polarity electric energy to be boosted so as to output a relatively higher voltage, which then is rectified back to direct current electric energy for achieving the direct current boosting effect. However, the prior art has following disadvantages: the volume and the weight of the full power transformer are relatively large and heavy, so that production cost is increased and core losses are also increased.